Just Keep Playing - A Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fanfiction (Shun Whump)
by Lavender Nebula Twilight
Summary: It's been a few months since Shun rejoined the Brawlers in their fruitless Masquerade hunt. Despite Shun's attempts to reconnect, something's wrong. Dark loneliness has been eating away at him since his mom died, and as much as he's tried to hide it, he needs his friends desperately to transcend both Masquerade and his own brokenness. Shun whump, rated T.
1. Chapter One - Sun Rise Before You Rise

Thanks for clicking on my Bakugan Battle Brawlers fanfiction: _Just Keep Playing!_ Let me tell you a little bit about the book.

* * *

_**Synopsis:**_

It's been a few months since Shun rejoined the Brawlers in their fruitless Masquerade hunt. Despite Shun's attempts to reconnect, something's wrong. Dark loneliness has been eating away at him since his mom died, and as much as he's tried to hide it, he needs his friends desperately to transcend both Masquerade and his own brokenness. Shun whump, rated T.

* * *

_**Excerpts:**_ Unavailable at this time.

* * *

_**Foreword: **_Bakugan Battle Brawlers was one of my favorite shows as a kid. I would sit in a corner or on the couch and watch episode after episode on YouTube. I LOVED IT SO MUCH! My brothers had Bakugan toys that had been passed down to me, and they've never been passed down further. At 17, I still have them. 3 My brothers got me the Wii game, and IT WAS AMAZING. I still have that as well and I still play it. :D  
I started a couple fanfiction over the years way back when, none of which got anywhere. I also wasn't anywhere near as good at writing as I was now. Not trying to toot my own horn or anything, but I like seeing my own progress. :) _This one_ may not even go anywhere, who knows. This may not even be on the site anymore a month from now. My writing enthusiasm schedule is very spontaneous.

ANYWAYS.

Here I am, at 17, watching the show again (I bought it off of iTunes) and the nostalgia is KILLING ME! Our Wii is acting up right now, so I can't play the game currently, but I just _knew_ I would start a fanfiction from the excitement and love from the show once I started. I just finished the first season (according to iTunes, the first season ends after episode 13, which conflicts with Wikipedia) a few days ago, and yep, this fanfiction was born.

Shun is my favorite character. He always has been, of course. The long-haired, dark-haired, cold-and-calculated, tragic-past kind of character, OF COURSE I'm going to love him. xD Anyway, anyway, I really wanted to start a fanfiction about Shun struggling and being worried over (because of course I do). I don't know where this is going to go yet or if this is going to go anywhere, but whatevs.

Onward!

* * *

_**A few things before you dive in:**_

_**One: **_This book takes place after episode 13, Just For The Shun Of It.

_**Two:**_ I've never _actually_ researched how to really play Bakugan for real. I've learned how to play from both the show and the Wii game, no farther. I'm going to write the battles how I want to and how I think they should/would play out. Kay? Kay. That applies to things like schooling, Vestroia knowledge, and location accuracies. Yes, the kids have school. Yes, I don't know where Shun lives. Yes, blah blah blah. If something is inaccurate, then let it be.

_**Three:**_ I'm not trying to line anything up with the season 2 canon (aka, past episode 13 canon). It's been so long since I've seen the show that I honestly don't remember much, which is pretty exciting as I've been watching it. BUT what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to take my story in the direction that I want it to go.

* * *

**I love reviews also!** And not because I'm bragging and I want y'all to tell me how great I am. Do you come across a chapter that you think could be improved upon? Some error you notice? Tell me! I strive to improve. :D But if you really like a chapter or something, again, let me know!

* * *

So, I think that's it! I hope you will stick around, review, favorite, follow, all that cool stuff. :D

Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of _Just Keep Playing!_

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Bakugan anime, the franchise, or any of the characters. That all belongs to their original makers. Everything to them.**** Any added dialogue, plots, or characters are mine, but nothing else. I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter One - Sun Rise Before You Rise

"Skyress…I'm afraid."

The Ventus guardian twitches atop my windowsill, the moonlight frowning through the blinds and silhouetting her. "My, my, Shun. It's not like you to be so blunt. Is something wrong?"

I roll over onto my side and squash the blankets under me, sliding my hand under my pillow to support my cheek. "I still don't know if it was the best idea to rejoin the Brawlers. I mean– ."

"Oh, dear– it's been two months, Shun. You said it yourself that friendship is more important than rank." Skyress's silky, yet comforting voice softens. "You're still worrying about this?"

I stare up at the patterned ceiling. "It just doesn't feel right."

Skyress hums, swimming in thought. "Hmm. What doesn't?"

I push myself to a sitting position, whisking ashen-black hair from my vision. "Everything. It doesn't feel right to be hanging out with them, or chatting with Dan about Bakugan rules, or even battling, for that matter. Everything. It used to be so much fun and I– I…"

Skyress hops down onto my knee. "Do you enjoy yourself at least a little?"

I furrow my brow. "A little, I guess. But when I really stop and think about it, something's…off. Nothing feels right." I clench both teeth and fists. "_I_ don't feel right."

Skyress heaves a large sigh. "Well, loss can do that to you."

I send a sour look her way. "Not helping."

"But it's true, Shun. You're not letting yourself heal. You never did. And now, with your Grandfather gone– ."

I flop onto my other side, groaning. "Okay, this conversation is _done._"

Skyress falls silent.

Crickets whisper through the open window and a damp, spring breeze drifts in.

I take in a massive breath through my nose, breathing the scent of moist earth and fresh stream shores. Even the newly-mown grass whistles slightly in the wind, tickling faint memories of all the nights I've spent on my roof. The mini lake outside trickles amid the rock garden. The water grabs at the stones and pulls back with a _sloshing _sound.

I shut my eyes, desperate to find rest in the night's zenith, but the emotions revving up my brain disapprove. With a gritted sigh, I fling my blankets away and drag myself from the bed. I snatch up my purple jacket from the wall and wrench open the bedroom door to escape from–

"Shun?"

I whip around so fast that my thick, raven hair smacks me in the face. Brushing it away, I refocus and spot Skyress crawling toward me. "Skyress?"

"Shun…are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I set Skyress in my pocket and step into the hallway.

"You're not fine, Shun. It's so clear to me that I couldn't ignore it if I tried. You can't sleep and, as a Ninja, putting your mind at rest, even in times of anxiety, shouldn't be that much of a struggle for you."

I shut the door with a soft click and the sounds of the night fade away as I stalk through the looming, wooden hallways.

"Shun, please answer me."

My jaw tightens and I rub the Baku-pod on my wrist.

"Shun, _please._"

Skyress's beseeching voice slices my heartstrings and unwanted tears bubble in my eyes. The halls blur.

I stop short, my bare hands shaking so hard that they could create earthquakes of their own. Fumbling with my Baku-pod, I click up the latest message from my inbox, dating back to last night.

A video feed with Dan blinks up.

"Hey, bud!" He smiles as wide as ever. "Just wanted to check and see how you're doin'. Runo suggested I hit you up." My childhood friend scratches the back of his head, grimacing. "Y'know, you joining the Brawlers has been great and all, but we're all kinda worried about you, bud. I'm really sorry about your grandpa, even though he was a mean, old jerk sometimes. You have to be the man of your whole, spooky house now. If you'd ever want to, uh…y'know…spend some nights at my house or have a few sleepovers, my parents would be ecstatic to have you over again. We could relive the old days." Dan shrugs. "Ah, whatever. Who am I kiddin'? I didn't think anything was wrong, I mean, you're as calm as you've ever been. But Alice and Runo were kind of noticing something off about you. Anyway, catch you later, bud!" Dan winks and flicks his nose. "I'll battle ya anytime!"

The feed shuts off and I power down my Baku-pod.

Skyress wiggles in the pocket. "Will you hear me now, Shun?"

I glance at her, nodding with a wince.

"Wipe your tears."

My eyebrows skyrocket and I duck my head to dry the tears that I didn't even know had fallen.

"Do you miss your Grandfather, Shun?"

I shrug and hold the posture, gripping each elbow with the opposite hand. "Of course I do. Sure, I may not have liked him, but… I felt alone and restricted with him over me. I thought my life would be better without him. Now, I really am alone."

"You're not alone, Shun. You have me, the other Bakugan, and your friends. Don't forget, they're picking you up tomorrow to hang out. Challenge them. Laugh with them. Have fun, Shun. Truly have fun."

I shiver, my voice shaking more than my hands. "Skyress, I don't know if I can."

"The night intensifies anxiety, Shun. You'll feel better in the morning. Much better."

I lay my back against the wall and slide to the floor. "I hope you're right."

Skyress's answer is drowned out by the noise of my own thoughts as the weight of all that I'm supposed to be pulls me down into sleep at last.

* * *

"Shun!"

I jerk awake to Skyress's squawk. My head slams into the wall behind me and I double over with a cry.

"Oh, I apologize." My partner's voice rings with laughter. "That was quite a solid awakening."

I creak open one eye and moan again. My body arches in a large stretch as I wake up. I massage my knuckles into my eyes, sticky with a sleepy haze. "Am I still in the hallway?"

"Yes. But you must get up, Shun. Your friends are at the door."

"Mmm." I rise with as much speed as a lazy sloth and arc my arms above my head.

"Shun, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I need to get up…" My jaws spread in a large yawn.

"No, the other part."

I pause. "The other part?"

"Your friends are at the door."

My eyes pop open. I snap my head toward Skyress. "Are you kidding me?" I scoop my partner up and pelt to my room. "What time is it?"

The clock flashes ten o' clock in the morning.

I mash my teeth together. "Great."

"This will arise suspicion, Shun. You hardly ever sleep in."

I slip into the bathroom and change into my brawler clothes. "One time sleeping in isn't a crime, Skyress!" Hopping out of the bathroom, I strap on my belt and grab Skyress. My legs, though cramped from the night before, carry me swiftly through my house. I burst outside and hurry to the main gate, flinging it open to find all of the Brawlers waiting there, Dan in the front.

He raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. "There you are, geez! Your doorbell must be broken or something."

"Sorry. Slept in."

Runo humphs. "And what's with your hair, Mr. Big Shot? Didn't know you wore it long like that anymore."

My hand flies to my hair. "Oh, I don't." I fumble with the blue ribbons in my pocket and tie my hair into the familiar long ponytail. "What are we doing today?"

Dan sticks a finger in the air. "My parents are carpooling us to a barbecue place!"

I smirk. "Wow, Dan. Barbecue for breakfast? You really are desperate."

"Oh, be quiet! Just because you like an orderly breakfast– ."

"I didn't say that."

Alice clears her throat. "We should get going, guys. Our reservation isn't far off."

Dan nods. "Right. Come on, Shun."

I tighten my ponytail and follow the brawlers into the car.

_What will this day hold?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Tada! Okie dokie, gotta go watch some Bakugan!

Read and review!


	2. Chapter Two - Flight

UGH I'm getting more Shuuuuuuunn in this show! I just finished season 2 according to iTunes and started the third season! Today, I finished episode 2 of season three, Bakugan Stall! Shun with long hair OMGOODNESS.

**lol ok i'm not a crazy fangirl i promise**

Okie dokie, this chapter is way longer than I thought it would be! Yay!

And our first look at someone else as the POV other than Shun... Next chapter as well has that!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Bakugan anime, the franchise, or any of the characters. That all belongs to their original makers. Everything to them.**** Any added dialogue, plots, or characters are mine, but nothing else. I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Flight

"So, Shun, how come you were so late this morning?" Julie twists around in her seat to stare me down. "Even _I_ woke up later than you today."

I fold my arms and give her a questioning look. "Simple. I slept in."

Dan chuckles. "Wow, bud. That really brings a whole new meaning to _sleeping on the job._"

"Oh, be quiet." I surrender to a light grin as Dan's familiar jesting rises my mood. "You're not much better. When we were young, I had to wake you up at sleepovers for school."

"Hey!" Dan whirls around. "That's because I– ."

"Always stayed up late, I know." I scoff. "You don't have to remind me. I remember. Clear as day, in fact."

Dan growls. "Are you makin' fun of me, Shun?"

I place Skyress on my shoulder and give Dan the silent treatment with a tiny smirk.

Dan's groan is louder than the car engine as he flops back against the car seat. "Of course, Mr. Hot Shot saying everything by saying _nothing!_" He pauses. "Hey, I just remembered. Did'ja get my message yesterday? It's a weekend night if you want to stay over."

I tense up. _I don't need any help from anyone. I'm fine. _"And I didn't respond to that message, did I, Dan? I'll respond when I want to."

"Okay, okay, geez. You don't have to– ."

"And in the meantime, _no!_" My heartbeat rages.

Silence.

Even Dan's mom glances in the rearview mirror at me, a question filling her expression.

Alice swallows hard and turns away.

Dan grits his teeth. "I'm gonna make sure to sit far away from you at the restaurant, Shun. Just you wait." He mashes his elbow against the window and smacks his chin into his gloved hand. "Geez, what'd I do to deserve _that?_" His grumbling fades to a whisper.

I turn my attention to the landscapes flashing past the window. With the pocket of sunshine hidden amongst trees and with no reason to squint, I watch, unhindered.

Skyress lowers her voice as to not be heard by the other brawlers. "My, Shun, what's on your mind?"

I mumble into my shirt collar. "I can deal with myself. I don't need Dan's help to solve my own personal problems."

"Who's saying this is just your problem? Obviously, it's not. It's affecting the rest of your friends through you."

A pang runs my heart through and I flinch. "Enough, Skyress."

"Do you even know what the problem is? What _your_ problem is?"

This question invites my silence.

The car rolls to a stop and Dan's father proclaims our arrival.

Dan cheers. "All ri-i-ight! Quick, open the doors, Dad!"

I unbuckle and follow the others clambering out of the car.

Skyress persists in her query. "Shun? Do you– ?"

"I'll figure it out. I want to enjoy this."

Skyress nods. "As you wish."

I join my friends in front of the water fountain and breathe in the aroma of used grills and charred meat.

Dan's mother claps twice and gets our attention. "All right, you guys! Your reservation is in fifteen minutes, so get comfortable in the park!" She points at Dan. "Daniel, you've got the money I gave you, right?"

Dan shoves a thumbs-up in her direction. "Yep!"

"Great!" She returns to the car. "We'll be back in two hours to pick you guys up. Have fun, and don't get into trouble!" She glares pointedly at Dan at the last request and waves to the rest of the gang. "Daniel, feel free to text me if you guys want to stay out later. But be back before lunchtime if you chose to do so, got it?"

Dan licks his lips and steps in the direction of the restaurant.

"Daniel?"

"Oh– yep!" Dan snaps to attention. "Got it, mom!"

As the car departs, Marucho sends an enthusiastic 'thank you' their way.

Runo tightens her double pigtails. "So, what're we gonna do while we wait?"

Dan taps his chin, humming. After a moment, he whips around and his eyes sparkle. "We could battle each other! Drago's getting more powerful every day!"

Marucho adjusts his glasses. "According to my calculations, Dan, time stops in this world when the Vestroia field is opened, which would stop our reservation from moving any closer."

Dan pouts. "Ah, rats."

Julie grabs Dan's arm. "Oh, don't feel so down in the dumps, Dan! We could still battle later, don't forget…" She giggles and pulls Dan closer, who yanks his arm away with a disgusted yelp.

I shake my head, chuckling at the schoolgirl display.

Alice steps forward. "Well, we might as well go into the restaurant and wait. It can't hurt, and maybe they can get us in early."

Dan literally and figuratively jumps at the chance. "Yes!" He jabs his point finger toward Alice. "Great idea! Let's go, guys!" With Julie hot on his heels like a desperate puppy, he marches toward the barbecue joint like an inspired toy solder, Drago complaining all the way.

* * *

"…and that's how I got grounded by yelling at my dad over pudding." I shove a scoop of tenderloin into my mouth.

Runo rolls her eyes and sets her fork down. "Dan, is this what you get in trouble for all the time? Ugh, you're such a baby."

I bristle. "Hey! You're the one that's always complaining in your restaurant about having to do your parents' dirty work! Don't call _me_ the baby when you're not much better, Runo."

Runo's hands close over the edges of the table. "You're so irresponsible that _you_ get us into trouble all the time! Whether it's getting lost or getting beaten…" She scoffs.

My face screws inward as I suck in a breath. "If it weren't for me, the Brawlers wouldn't even exist! You should be thanking me."

"Oh, really? Well– ."

"Stop it, you two." Tigrerra's fierce voice slips in to mediate. "We shouldn't be arguing. We should be chatting! Getting to know each other more."

Runo slouches in the cushioned seat and wiggles a finger at me. "I already know everything I need to know about _this_ guy…"

My face explodes into crimson like the bursting of a tomato. "Don't you dare– !"

Alice clatters her fork and knife on her empty plate. "Now would be a good time to discuss Masquerade."

I face her with narrowed eyes. "Really?"

Shun balances his water glass in one hand. "Here?"

Drago jumps onto the table from my pocket. "Forgive me for disagreeing, but would that not be risky, Alice? The public is all around. Anyone of them could be Masquerade's servants. They've been following us around in the most absurd places sometimes and I don't believe it's safe."

Alice bites her lip. "Oh, I know… I understand the risks, Drago, but don't you think we should have a real conversation about this? Masquerade is a large problem and he's a threat to the entire world of Bakugan!"

Shun sets his glass down with closed eyes. "Clearly."

Alice fidgets and plays with a strand of her puffy, red hair. "The only way we can fight him directly is to find him first. We must narrow down possible locations. He's got to have contacts or communications somewhere."

Marucho places Preyas on his unoccupied salad plate. "I agree with you, Alice. So far, our battles between Masquerade's minions have gone pretty well, but they're getting stronger. Every battle is harder than the last. We must discover a way that our Bakugan can gain more Gs over time and sustain them."

Drago twitches his wings. "Excuse me, Dan."

I squint at him. "What's that, Drago?"

"Daniel…do you remember your battle with Shun and Masquerade?"

"Oh, that wicked battle?" I bring my partner to eye-level. "Yeah, totally. What're you gettin' at?"

"If I can recall correctly, Masquerade spoke about Bakugan evolution regarding his Hydranoid. Alice, do you remember Hal-G talking– ?"

"Guys."

Shun's voice cuts Drago off and I scowl at him. "Hey, what bites, Shun? We're tryin' to– !"

"Quiet." He juts his chin toward a table in the corner of the restaurant. "Look."

The brawlers follow his gaze and spot a group of hooded characters seated together. Deep in conversation, they lean in towards each other with Bakugan of varied attributes near them and Doom cards poking from their belts.

Preyas squeals and dives into Marucho's jacket hood. "Eeek! Masquerade goonies!"

Skyress joins Drago beside the salt-and-pepper shakers. "Everywhere we go, it seems… I would recommend we switch the topic to something else."

Preyas peeps out from his hiding place. "Heh, heh, I agree, Birdie!" He closes into a ball and teeters over to Shun's plate. "Th-there's actually been something that I've been dying to ask Mr. Ninja-Face over here if-if he'll let me, I suppose. Even though you're…kinda scary, heh, heh…"

Marucho chuckles. "Enough with the nervousness, Preyas! Shun will be nice to you, I hope."

I lay back and kick my legs up on the seat across from me. _Aw, this oughta be good. Gotta get Shun talking every once an' a while or he'll probably wake up mute one day._

"Okay, Ninja-Face, please, please, please teach me to be a cool ninja like you! Please!"

The gang bubbles into laughter.

Shun sits, motionless, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips.

I reach across and bop Shun on the shoulder. "So, what do ya say, Shun? Are you gonna teach that Aquos clown to be zen like you?"

Shun dismisses the request with the wave of his hand. "A waste of my time, Preyas."

"Aww, come on!" Preyas rocks back and forth. "Skyress, please! Help me out here…" He waddles closer to the Ventus Bakugan. "Well, if Ninja-Face won't help me, then I'll get that old guy to help me!"

Shun tenses. He flicks his icy-brown eyes toward Preyas. "_Who?_"

Alice taps her wine glass with her thumbs as Preyas dives into his answer:

"Shun's old man, heh, heh! That scary grump that Marucho and I tried to escape from. Remember that, old buddy?"

Marucho rubs his temples. "Y-yeah, I remember that…"

Preyas shivers. "Oooh, that was a tough adventure… Spikes and holes and nets and grumpy ninjas! Gotta say, though, he executed intimidation with striking ease!"

I exchange a glance with Drago. _Oh, great. Preyas being Preyas…_

The Aquos Bakugan whirls on Shun. "Please, Shun-old-boy, won't you get me hooked up with him so I can be, heh…a ninja? That would greatly be an advantage in any Bakugan battle against– ."

"He's _gone._" Shun snatches up his glass and gulps down the rest of his beverage.

Preyas laughs. "Heh, heh… What?"

Marucho grimaces. "Hey, Preyas, Shun's grandfather passed away a few weeks ago… Heart attack."

Preyas's mini Bakugan head flushes red. "Oooh…gotcha." He ducks back into his ball.

Tigrerra cocks her head at Runo. "I do recall our sneaky experience at Shun's dojo being quite frightening though, don't you agree, Runo? Mr. Kazami sure knew how to make visitors run!"

I fold my hands behind my head. "Yeah, he was pretty scary! Not to mention he kinda tore the Brawlers apart for a while."

Julie clasps Dan's arm. "But now we're back together again and we don't have to worry about family business getting in our way, right?"

Runo twists her features in distaste. "That's easy for you to say, Julie. You didn't get smacked in the face by a cranky ninja curmudgeon!"

Julie tips her head to the side. "I don't remember you complaining about _that._"

Tigrerra twitches. "That's because it didn't happen. Runo is merely being dramatic."

"Hey, shut it, Tigrerra!" Runo smacks her Haos Bakugan onto her shoulder.

I straighten. "Geez, calm down, Runo! You made it out of that trap house alive, apparently. But maybe he should've smacked you in there and just left so you wouldn't be alive to complain about it…"

Runo's hair spikes upward like a crackle of electricity. "You didn't have to deal with it, huh, Dan? He didn't even give Marucho and I time to talk to Shun! He sent us out without another word. He was a real jerk!"

Shun grabs the table and jolts to his feet.

I jump in place. "Hey, what's– ?"

Shun's out the door before another word leaves my mouth.

Alice, her hands wrung in her lap, stares after him, a wince painted on her features.

Marucho releases a large exhale. "I…guess we upset him…"

Runo lifts herself halfway off the seat. "Oh, man. Maybe I should've watched what I was saying."

I poke her side with a snicker. "Yeah, you don't watch your words very often, Runo."

Alice slings her purse around her shoulder, plucks Skyress from the table, and rushes to follow him. "Shun!"

I cushion Drago in my shirt pouch, growling under my breath. _Aw, man, this really bites! I just realized– Shun's so closed off all the time, so I just assume that he's always fine. But…I've got this nagging feeling that…my best friend's not fine this time._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Shun whump, I _love_ it!

Recently, in the past couple episodes, I've had to pause the episode to freak out about JUST HOW FRIKKIN COOL SHUN IS LIKE OH MY GOODNESS

Read and review!


End file.
